Sugar- Chapter 1
by afelton27
Summary: Avery Marks is a struggling law student at Penn State. She's determined to show her family that she can make her own decisions for her life. She's had a few bumps in the road, but when she meets Maxwell Bennett, a ruggedly, handsome successful partner; he presents her with an unconventional lifestyle that starts to make things easier.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Avery /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"stared blankly at her reflection /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"in the bathroom mirror. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"This was as good as it was going to get./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Any other night she /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"would/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" have/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" just throw/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" on a little black dress and lipstick and call/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" it a night. Her brown almond shaped-eyes, long lashes, and high cheek bones made her natural look effortless. But tonight, she decided to be creative and indulge herself in the Chanel make-up kit her roommate Brooke brought for her last Christmas. Tonight,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he was hoping to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"exude /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent;  
font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"professionalism/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"confidence and maybe catch an eye or too. Her friend Marc Jacobs would make sure of that./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"never got this dolled-up unless she was going on a date and she /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"couldn't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" remember the last /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"time/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she had /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"even /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"been on a real date-not since Jacob. He was supposed to be her forever, but she could never get over the image of seeing him being mounted by another girl up against /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"kitchen counter. Their relationship had been complicated, if you could even call it a relationship at all. Two years of false promises, underwhelming dates, and indecision. Two years she would never get back. Two years that ended in heartbreak./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Avery are you done in there yet?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Give me five more minutes Brooke! You can't rush perfection/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" She laughed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Bust a move girl or we are going to be late."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Shouting isn't making me move any faster. I just have to do eyeliner and lipstick- that's it, okay?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yea okay. I'm not the one that signed us up for this stupid speed dating."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's not speed dating...it's a mixer with some pretty successful /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"men that/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" can help further my future career. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"This is the law firm hosting the summer /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"associate/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" program, so i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t's important I make a good impression tonight," replied Avery opening the bathroom door, "ready?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Damn girl, you look good/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Are you trying to network or score/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-wait a minute we aren't going to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"this/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mixer to run into to Jacob, again are we?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Maybe a little bit of both and g/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"irl no! I'm so over that. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I miss him/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" but I'm not about to stalk him."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""So, we are going to pretend that last weekend didn't happen then?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I am the author of my own story and as such I can delete the parts that make me pathetic."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You're not pathetic. You just thought what you had was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"real/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and it wasn't and now you're dragging me to speed dating."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Not speed dating. I told you my professor suggested I partake in this to see how some lawyers give back to the community by doing pro-bono work and network./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It's like a VIP event only open to third years and I had to practically sell my soul to get on the list last minute."/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Right, and the fact that Jacob is a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"third /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"year and might be at this thing is not why we're going?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Don't look at me like that. Yes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" okay it would be nice to see him-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Girl let it go. He cheated on you! Which I don't know if you call it cheating considering you guys weren't in a relationship, but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nevertheless, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"that was six months ago. You need to let /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"go."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Look, I know you don't understand what it is to be cheated on because you're perfect and men drool over you, but Jacob was my first/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" real/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"...boyfriend sort of thing and he hurt me. I'm not over it yet but I'm almost there. Let's just go to this mixer, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"network, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"have a couple of drinks, and if we see him great. If not, cool. I'm cool. ok?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Whatever you say. Just don't get sloppy drunk /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"if you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"don't/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" see him tonight /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"because I'm not cleaning you up/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" again/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Deal."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"*********************************************************************/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Welcome daters, I'm you're host Lexi Ortiz and thank you for joining us for this truly special Alzheimer's charity event! We would like to thank our Sponsors tonight, Sterling, Cole, Bennett Law Firm for their amazing partnership. We will be beginning shortly so please grab a name tag /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"and make your way to your station/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/span/p  
/div  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Looks like speed dating to me, and oh look it's with grandmas and grandpas Avery/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Brooke said sarcastically./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""We must be in the wrong ballroom, but this is the address to the mixer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Avery said looking around trying to find a familiar face./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well clearly it's not Avery. We need to-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Can I help you ladies?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Avery /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"felt a cool/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" chill go down her spine as the low-husky voice behind her rested on her neck. Turning slowly, she laid her eyes upon a lightly gray-haired gentleman. He was ruggedly handsome, and his deep blue eyes drew her in. His dimples complemented his wide grin and pearly white teeth./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm sorry but you both have been staring at me for at least a minute without saying anything. Can I help you?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" The gentlemen urged./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Uh-no sorry. We were just deciding where we were going to sit. See my friend is allergic to plants so we were going to sit closest to the door/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Right?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she said between her teeth./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, well I was asking if you needed help because I just assumed you were here for the mixer which is actually in the hotel next door because you looked /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"out of place/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"b/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ut I will get you ladies some name tags."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" well/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" that's not necessary/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Brooke said pulling Avery's arm./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""How else will our daters know your name?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "We can't stay/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Brooke insisted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Brooke! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"orry /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"what she meant to say was we're waiting for our friend /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"befor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e we head over. He said to meet him here because he was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"actually helping/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" out as a co-host for this event-" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm sorry who's your friend..."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Jacob /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dwyer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm sorry I don't know any Jacob Dwyer. He said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he was co-hosting/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?"/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yea-uh /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"and then we would head over to the mixer ...which he also set up,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she said nervously chuckling./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Well I'm Maxwell Bennet and this is actually my event. I'm the new partner at Sterling, Cole Bennett. You see the speed dating concept is for the actual patients with Alzheimer's to give them a fun social event. The families and friends of those suffering are relaxing for the night by enjoying drinks at the mixer next door...that I set up. Now you're more than welcome to stay as you can see a lot of people have decided to participate before heading next door, but I don't know this Jacob Dwyer."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh uh-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's fine. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Like I said,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" y/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ou're/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" more than welcome to stay. Thank you for coming."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Maxwell disappeared into the crowd leaving both Avery and Brooke speechless. He was smooth, suave and Avery was not used to that. He moved around the ballroom elegantly as if he was walking on clouds. She couldn't take her eyes off him and every so often he would glance over his shoulder and they would lock eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""So, are we going to the mixer?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Yes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"," Avery's voice trailed as she gazed in Maxwell's direction./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" what are you waiting on?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Don't you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"feel like we should at least let Maxwell know."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Maxwell? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Uh no! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"practically/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was urging us to go next door with that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"condescending /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"you're/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" more than welcome to stay though'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"...please./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", and what was that about mentioning Jacob?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Jacob was the first name I thought of. Besides he's like the top of our class, I figured his name had some clout/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" here,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she said starting in Maxwell's direction./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As Avery approached Maxwell/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she could feel her legs began to buckle. He was so sophisticated and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"poised even with women fawning over him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ahem, excuse me?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ah yes Jacob's friend/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"," Maxwell said turning around. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What can I do for you?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I just wanted to say goodbye. We are headed to the mixer, apparently there /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a mix up. See I'm a law student at Penn State and heard about this event from my professor. Ja-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"acob/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" is a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"colleague/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" of mine that I was meeting here, well not here /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"bu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- "/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's okay. I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"had/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a few other students show up tonight and I pointed them in the right direction. I was hoping you would stick around though."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh well Brooke and I-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Not Brooke. Just you. I've grown quite fond of glancing over my shoulder and seeing you staring at me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" he laughed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- I wasn't-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's fine. I like staring at you too/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"...t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rying to imagine what your name/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" could be/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""O/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"h,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she blushed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That was when you were /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"supposed/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to say your name."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oh...right/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". My name is Avery. Avery Marks."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh well, Ms. Marks I will be showing my face there soon so I will see you there," he said raising his glass in her direction."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Ok then." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Avery couldn't imagine what Brooke would think if she mentioned that she attracted to Maxwell. But he was so /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"polished. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"striking./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Avery/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes," she said turning on her heel."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Maxwell leaned/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" close /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"enough that she could feel his stubble on her cheek./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"W/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ait for me there," he whispered in ear/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", "I'd like to talk with you more."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What?" she replied softly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Wait for me."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"*************************************************************************/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Avery can you please stop tearing up the napkins?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What?! Oh sorry. Habit." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Avery took another sip of her drink and continued to stare at the door. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wait for me./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"What does that even mean if he doesn't show up./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Avery?! Are you even listening to me?"/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Huh? What did you say?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I said that I was going to have about two more drinks and then I'm going to go flirt with that tall drink of water at table /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"three/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Who? Scott? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ew/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". He's in /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"my/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"criminal law class. He's a pig and you can do better."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Girl I'm not trying to better. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" trying to get laid and he'll do for tonight. You got me in here with all these 'how to get away with murder' wannabes and he looks like Asher and Asher is always down to do the do."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Girl, this is not ABC. Law school is not like that. You stupid," Avery said chuckling, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""have fun though."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Brooke casually strolled over to the booth a few feet away from the cocktail table where they had been sitting. She shook her head in amusement as she watched Brooke's flirtatious gestures entice Scott./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Glad to see you're having a good time. What did I miss?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Once again Avery was startled by Maxwell's husky voice. She had been waiting over an hour for him to make his appearance/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and hadn't noticed him approach her table. His body stood tall and firm as he looked down in her bright brown eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hi. Again."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello, I see you waited for me," Maxwell taking a seat./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"wha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"—no./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".. I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mean well Brooke is having a good /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"time,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" so we decided to stay."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Mm, Oh... I see. Well,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" he said standing, "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"again thanks for coming/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""B-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ut/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", if /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" don't mind /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"keeping me company until she's ready."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, you wouldn't," Maxwell said/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" arching his brow/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I didn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'t mean it like that. What I mean is I'd enjoy your company."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""But only until your friend is ready to leave?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No, just in general." /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" What are you doing? Be cool. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You did say you wanted to talk /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" me so/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", order me a drink and let's talk."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Maxwell motioned for the waiter and sat down. He /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"unbuttoned/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" his stone gray /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"kiton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" suit jacket and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sat back in his chair/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes, I'll have a whiskey neat and the lady will have..."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh uh, I'll have a-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""She'll have a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Manhattan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Very good sir," the waiter said excusing himself/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Not a big drinker huh."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You can tell?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yea, I mean you've been nursing that Martini half the night."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Half the night? How would you know, you just got /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"here./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""How do you know/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" Maxwell said with a smirk./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Well, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"anyway/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I promised my roommate that I wouldn't get too drunk tonight which is why I'm taking it slow."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh well, do you want me to cancel your /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"drink?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Maxwell/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"asked /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lean/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" forward in his chair to summon the waiter./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No, no it's fine. This would be only my second drink. I've never had a Manhattan before/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" though/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, you'll like it. Whiskey is far better than Gin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" So, Avery, tell me about yourself, other than being a law student."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I mean well that's pretty much it."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Beautiful girl like you, I'm sure that's not it. C'mon goals, accomplishments, weird fetishes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" maybe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?" he said slyly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You may be surprised by this, but I haven't got it all figured it out. I mean I only moved out here to get away from my parents, they were so smothering. My goal was to get away...which I accomplished. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" now, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'm focused on school...trying to do well...network...build my vita/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nd no. No weird fetishes."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm sorry you felt smothered and had to get away, but what are you a third year? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Shouldn't you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" already have you're future, as far as your career, figured out by now."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm actually /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"first year, I was in between majors until /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"recently/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"But yea/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", I know. I submitted my application as a summer /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ssociate for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sterling, Cole and Bennett law firm, but I haven't heard back. Not even sure I would take it if I got it. I'm pretty indecisive."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Those positions are usually reserved for third year /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"students;/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" how did you manage to submit an application?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""One of my professors seems to think that I have a lot of promise...that and he went to law school with my father. I want to do things on my own though without using my father's name because if I fail, I'd rather spare him the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"embarrassment/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'd put in a good word for you."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Why would you do that?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Bec-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Here you are sir/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" The waiter had /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"impeccable/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" timing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Thank you/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;","/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Maxwell said before redirecting his attention back to her, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Avery/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", I'd do that for you because I know how it is to be unsure about /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"both /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"career /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"and life /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"choices/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and trying not to live in the shadows of your father/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". I left a very successful law firm in New York to come here/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" because of it."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Is that how you know about the Manhattan?" Avery said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"jokingly taking a sip/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No," Maxwell said shaking his head with a smile. "Look all I'm saying is/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" that was a life changing career choice for me. Sure, I'm successful and can afford the risk to switch firms but the truth is I was unsure about it. I wasn't happy in New York. When I first started my career, it was the smart choice; the right choice and it was fulfilling my Father's dream of staying in New York to take over /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #333333; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"his/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" firm, that worked for me until it didn't. I knew I needed a change, but my indecisiveness stopped me every time./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I wanted to spare him the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"embarrassment/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" too if I failed./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""So why did you just tell me all that?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Because Avery, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"if your/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" professor thinks you have a promising future as a lawyer, then he's probably right. Yo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"u /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"just need/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" figure out what you want to do. You're a smart girl and I'd hate to see that go to waste. "/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""But you don't even know me. How do you know that I'm /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"not doing what I want to do for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"me?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""You're right. I don't know you. I only know you on paper."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What do you mean?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""My colleagues and I have already made decisions on who our summer /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"associates /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"will be. I read your application months ago./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It wasn't one of the better applications...it wasn't even in the top ten-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Okay, I get it."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"But /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I was curious to know how someone /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"who had been highly recommended, had /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"so many missing sections on her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"application. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I researched you. No picture came /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"up, but/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" an academic record at Brown University did. I was impressed. You /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"know,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"w/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"hen/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I saw you tonight, I was hoping that you were one of the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"associates /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I had already chosen, but when you said your name was Avery, I was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"intrigued/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I can't /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"deny your application due to your recommendation. Our firm has allowed associates, who may not be fully qualified, participate in the program as an /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"understudy. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fortunately/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", I haven't disclosed to my associates who I have chosen for my understudy and after talking with you, I'd like to-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oh,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" I don't know."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Avery, I'm not giving you the position, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"not ye/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"at least. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I'd really like to help you with your career because I see a lot of me in you."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That's very kind. Like I said earlier, I'm not sure I would have taken the position if I was selected."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Based on your application alone, despite being highly recommended, the firm could still overlook it/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". As a partner, I can push it through. So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" if you change your mind I-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh... Maxwell glad you can make the real party." Brooke said staggering over to our table after being /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"surprisingly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"unsuccessful with Scott./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yea," he said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"raising/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" an eyebrow, "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Brooke?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" right?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That's me!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Here, you should sit down," Maxwell said standing/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and reaching in his pocket/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", "Avery, here's my card. Give me a call if you change your mind."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Call? Avery, I know you're not about to be slumming it with old grandpa?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Brooke laughed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"drunkenly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Brooke!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""What! I mean you're not. What about Jacob?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she whispered./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""There is no Jacob/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" remember/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"," Avery said grinding her teeth."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Look, Brooke no one is slumming it. Just some career advice/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". You ladies get home safe."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Thanks Maxwell."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh, and Avery, call me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"on't do the girl thing where you text me instead or wait a few weeks. Call me/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"omorrow/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". I'd like to do lunch/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". I enjoyed your company tonight."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20.5042px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW124401260" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; color: #333333; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 20.5042px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124401260" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""O-okay."/span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
